Precioustone
The Precioustone (プレシャストーン Pureshasutōn?) is an object that appears in Sonic Shuffle. It is a mysterious crystal from Maginaryworld and the crystalized essence of everyone's dreams. It is the essence of Maginaryworld's existence and is protected by Illumina in the Temple of Light. Description The Precioustone is a large, completely clear and round cut crystal which has what looks like yellow flames burning in its center. While the full scale of its properties are unknown, it is said that the power of the Precioustone can make dreams come true and that it can create an entire dimension from dreams, like Maginarworld. It also has a strong connection to Maginaryworld; when in good condition, the Precioustone keeps Maginaryworld under control and protects it, but if it is shattered, Maginaryworld becomes vulnerable to hostile forces. The complete and whole Precioustone is sometimes referred to as the Perfect Precioustone. History The Precioustone was created from the essence of everyone dreams, presumably by Illumina, and was used to create Maginaryworld from the dreams of those in other dimensions. The crystal came to reside in the Temple of Light where it was guarded by Illumina to ensure everyone's dreams were protected. When Illumina split into Lumina Flowlight and Void due to her own self-doubt, Void sought out the Precioustone in hopes that it could make him whole again. When he touched the Perfect Precioustone however, his powers caused it to shatter into five Precioustones which were send to Emerald Coast, Fire Bird, Nature Zone, Riot Train and Fourth Dimension Space. Without the Precioustone, Maginaryworld began to fall into disaster, its many dream worlds starting to change due to Void's darkness. To restore the Precioustone, Lumina brought Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy to Maginaryworld and set them out on a quest to find all the Precioustones and repair the Perfect Precioustone. Dr. Eggman also followed Sonic to Maginaryworld since he learned of the power of the Precioustone, but his schemes to obtain it amounted to nothing. During Sonic and his friends' travels, Void got to each of the Precioustones first which shattered even further when he tried to take them, but each time, Sonic and his friends got all the fragments back to the Temple of Light. When the Precioustone was almost rebuild, Void went after the crystal again, but was stopped by Sonic and his group. However, when the Precioustone would not regain its light, Lumina began to lose hope, but Sonic and his friends restored her faith her up and made her accept Void for who he was. Lumina and Void entered the Precioustone where they merged back into Illumina and fully restored the relic. Appearances in Other Media Archie Comics The Precioustone makes an appearance in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-off comics published by Archie Comics as a part of the comics' adaption of Sonic Shuffle where it is also referred to as the Master Precioustone. In this media, it is weaved from dreams and serves as both the gateway to Maginaryworld and the nexus to its reality. Like in the game, the Master Precioustone was shattered by Void, but later reassembled by Sonic and his friends. Trivia *Like the Time Stones, the Prescioustone is one of the few mystical items that so far do not give Sonic nor his friends a transformation. *The full Precioustone is referred to as the "Perfect Precioustone" in the profiles of Void and Illumina in the original English instruction booklet. However, the rest of the manual simply calls it the Precioustone, along with the game itself. The term also does not show up in the Japanese manual. Category:Stones